Highschool, Drama, and Zombies
by Composure Cub
Summary: Follows my group of OC's in California. Set in the Highschool of the Dead universe. My first fanfic! R&R.


**I do not own the rights to Highschool of the Dead.**

"How the fuck do you kill these things?" Darren shouted, getting ready to charge the nearest _thing_ to him. "Seriously, bro? Have ever watched a zombie movie before in your life?" I replied. "A what?" I would have been astounded at this fact, but the dead coming back to live on their un-life seemed to take the cake right now. "Destroy the brain. You would've known that if you had come over to my house for the zombie-movie marathon." With this bit of advice in mind, Darren used his muscles from his baseball work-outs and took a vigorous swing at the zombie in front of him. He smashed the head into a locker with a huge crack from the skull, and a blood splatter that could rival a 4 year-olds art with finger paint. "You still hold that against me? It was seventh grade, it's what? 11 grade now? Get over it Vic! Besides I had a baseball tournament to be at." "Well, you were the leader of our old gang, and when you said you couldn't come, everyone else followed suit. It appeared no one wanted to be at the fat kid's house. My mom even bought all the food and everything. Asshole." "Guys, can you concentrate?" screamed Naomi, bringing us back to the real-life Armageddon in front of us. "Oh, right." Darren said, taking out another one of our classmates who had targeted Naomi. "Never liked that kid anyway." He said "That's some fucked up shit you just said Darren." She mumbled.

"We need to get out of here, we can't keep held up on the second floor hallway." I stated. "No shit Sherlock." Darren grinned at me. I held up my crowbar that we had swooped out of the janitor's closet, getting ready to put it to use. The zombie in front of me, a teacher by the looks of him, was stumbling faster, trying to get to its feast. A fat-kid in a zombie world is a smorgasbord of meat. I was backed into a corner, I had never really fought before, and now was probably a time I should've of let out all the years of being ridiculed and bullied. But just like with everything I do, I am a disappointment._ Sorry mom_ I thought to myself. So I just sat there in the corner waiting for it to be over. Right when I could feel the zombie's breaths on my skin. I heard a shout from Darren," Hey, you dead fucker! Batter-up!" And with one mighty swing, the baseball bat collided with the zombies' head and sent it flying, right into a window. I stared at the headless corpse in front of me. I watched it shudder and seize, its gray flesh twisting in distortion, until it finally hit the ground with no more than the noise of blood spewing from its neck. "Hey man, you okay?" Darren asked reassuringly. "Yeah, just a little shaken up. It's not every day someone tries to eat you." I said. "Alright, well, we are going to have to get down this floor, and this hallway isn't promising. Let's take refuge in the class-" What happened after that was something straight out of an action movie.

The welding room door, down the hall, burst open and a girl came out. She had welded 2 metal pipes together, around the size of 6 feet, and had sharpened the tip of it. Blood had soaked her clothes, probably because of her classmates, and she ran to the nearest zombie. She hit its head in with the pipe, spun around in a dazzling fashion, and impaled the one behind her. With that one still on her spear, she launched it into its neighbor, causing them both to collide and fall down the steps. One of her "classmates" had emerged from the room she came out of, his teeth gnashing with the desire to taste anything human. She was too preoccupied with the one in front of her. She wouldn't see it coming. I got transported back into a memory, one of betrayal, one that I never saw coming. I was in ninth grade at the time. I had gotten invited to a party by my "friends" at the time. Darren and Naomi had just started dating, so they were never around. I was new to the whole "party" scene, especially when it came to drinking and smoking. All that night they kept giving me drinks, and I accepted them. Eventually, out of inexperience and no tolerance, I passed out, and they drew on me, and then took pictures, and circulated it around the whole school. Something as little as a zombie coming out of a classroom and ambushing a person triggered this memory in me. A memory that I tried to hide all my high school life. I got up off the ground and charged, all the way down the hallway roaring at the top of my lungs, she seemed a little startled but was still on her guard with the zombie in front of her. I charged the zombie, taking it off its feet, and impaled the bottom of my crow bar into his skull, I brought it down onto the ground with a sickening smack. The zombie went still, finally it had met the true death, but that didn't stop me from beating the living shit out of it. By that time, Darren and Naomi were behind me. Watching me release all my aggression on this student, who by this time, had no skull at all. "Damn, Vic, I didn't know you had it in you." I stared at the bloody mess in front of me. I threw the crow bar down in a mixture of horror and disbelief. Disbelief that I had the balls to kill someone. Well, technically they weren't _human_, I tried to reason with myself. By now the girl with the pipe-staff-spear-thing had come over and watched me, as I stared at the remains.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Thanks." She said. I looked up at her, Asics, stained in blood, jeans, stained and cut in blood, a pink shirt over her lean body, curving just right around her- snap out of it Victor. Oh and did I mention her shirt was stained with blood too? Her brown hair coming down around her front, stopping right on her…. It also was tinged with blood. In fact, the only place that appeared not to be tainted with blood was her sparkling emerald eyes. I recognized her. Her name was Caera. I remember her because she had gotten made fun of more than I had. She had "different" tastes. And even though it was San Francisco, it was still the United States of America, where anything "different" didn't fly. Eventually, I spoke up," Don't mention it." Darren offered me a hand up and I took it with gratitude. My legs felt shaky. "Let's move." Darren stated. And with one last look at the corpse with no head in front of me, we ventured down the stairs.


End file.
